


A Hacker's Lament

by GrezzWizard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrezzWizard/pseuds/GrezzWizard
Summary: Nova, a world-famous hacker, runs across the world listening to Talon's every command to keep her family safe. With Overwatch coming back from retirement, can Nova get her family to safety and beat Talon with no help from anyone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first Chapter, let me introduce you to Nova

On a nice sunny day, there was a crowded café that had customers of many size, shape, and origins. In the corner of the café sat quietly on her chair, typing away on her laptop. With a few more taps, she looked around her situation to make sure she wasn’t watched. She took a sip of her coffee and went back to her work.  


The National Bank, the Bank of England, was located at Threadneedle Street, London, United Kingdom. The day went by like any other peak hour; the bankers were talking with their customers and answering any questions Omnic or Human asked. Inside the bank, the accountants counted the money carefully with technology and storing them in the vault. The money was looked very special as it wasn’t normal paper or gold bars. They were 3D digitalized blocks of green with the money dollar sign on them.  


A man on the computer was doing his job until his screen seems to glitch. He shook his head and hit the monitor, which seemed to fix the problem. A sound of frustration escaped his lips as it was the third time this week. They really need to update or someone might try to hack them, the man thought as he continued to input information of the latest cash in the bank with other account details.

Back at the café, she smiled almost childishly as she tapped a few more keys and pressing enter. The money in the vaults slowly disappeared, traveling through the air into her account. Suddenly, flashing lights and the loud sirens came from the front of the café.  
The cops were here. She remained calm, closing her laptop and packing it into her bag while everyone’s attention was in the front. Police forces rushed into the small building, asking the residents to remain in their seats.

Suddenly, a familiar trail of blue light flashes before everyone’s eyes that belongs to only one person in the world. Policemen ready their guns, watching every corner of the café. She sat patiently with her backpack ready to leave.

“Cheers, love! The cavalry's is here!” Tracer blinked all the way upstairs, climbing to the gift that she left for her. She couldn’t help but smiled. Upstairs, Tracer stared into her phone where a beeping sound increased in pitch the closer Tracer gets to her target. Tracer stopped in front of a plain looking door. The beeping was at its highest pitch and Tracer turned it off. With a little effort, Tracer broke down the door.

The room was empty, save for a table with a note. Tracer approached the table with caution, slowly walking to read the note. On the note, it said:

Good Try!  
Not Good Enough.

Tracer huffed in annoyance, kicking the table over. Tracer gasped and disappeared, recalling back to where Tracer was in time to a few seconds ago. A great explosion erupted above the café, causing chaos as everyone inside ran for safety and the onlookers were already calling the fire department. Tracer blinked to a safe distance and looked down, overlooking the situation before her. The only thing in her mind was She’d done it again

She drove to her home, looking in her mirrors and blind spots to watch if she was being followed. As she drove into her home, she exited her vehicle carrying her backpack. She stared up at the place she called home. The mansion was huge, standing at three stories high and four windows on the front of the building. She entered the building, surprised that it was dark inside. Usually, someone would be home by now. Even the maids and servants would try to keep the house lively.

Walking with caution, she grabbed the coat hanger next to the door as a weapon for defense. She walked forward to the kitchen where she knew her maid was supposed to be during this time, cooking dinner. She opened the door, the light from outside shone through the window giving her the view of blood.

Something happened while she was gone, she needed to get to the security room she had in her home. She quietly walked upstairs, getting her card and entered her room. Upon entering her bedroom, she was introduced to a nightmare.

On her bed was the body of her most trusted servant, a television had replaced his head that was giving off a signal. She looked around the room, noticing a struggle and blood splatters and stains all over the room. She carefully walked to her secret panel where her computer was stationed into the wall.

After inputting her password and sliding her security card, she tapped a few keys and brought up the camera feed. The video showed everyone leaving for the day, maid cleaning and her family coming home early. Wait, her family came back home early? The footage had each member entering the house at the same time.

Then, all hell broke loose as gunshots were heard. She watched the screen with wide eyes as her family was kidnapped. Stumbling away from her computer, she turned her attention back to the television headed butler. With her right hand, she shifted the antenna and a dark silhouette appeared on the screen.

“What do you want?”

“You have gained our attention, actually you gained a lot of attention” The person on the tv said, they began to show the recent news of the bank robbery and other past events she did. She was world famous, a hacker that did the impossible."

“If you agree to work for us, we will release your loved ones” She knew there was a catch, they didn’t say when or if they will give up her family without a scratch. She looked at the screen with her lips in a thin line. What choice did she have?

She nodded, not trusting her voice. The person smiled in content and ended the conversation. She went over to her computer and checked the progress. They were hacking into their systems at the same time she was talking with them. She stared into the black abyss of the computer screen, a small tear rolling down her right cheek as the situation dawned on her.  
   
A Few Years Later

After Winston activated the Recall, Overwatch was slowly making its way back into the world with heroes old and new joining back into the fray. Angela Ziegler also known by the world as Mercy, sat inside a fancy restaurant in the afternoon, smiling while having a nice steaming cup of dark chocolate. She let the rich taste linger in her mouth, enjoying the drink sip by sip as she waited for Overwatch to give her a new assignment.

The smile on her face eased a little as the thought of Overwatch’s Revival invaded her mind, thinking if it was really a good idea to come back in action. Overwatch was shut down for a reason and Angela sat there quietly as time went by. She almost missed the beeping of her phone. Angela picked up the device, looking at the details as she finished her dark chocolate. The doctor picked up her suitcase and exited the restaurant, walking toward her destination as she followed the blinking dot on her screen.

In the area of Geneva stood a research facility of Nuclear and particles, this facility study the fundamental structure of the universe. The place was guarded with the highest security they could get with motion detection, heat vision cameras, and laser rooms. It would be impossible to enter that facility. However, tonight was different as a glint of a scope flashed in the building nearby. Widowmaker kneeled on the floor, her sniper rifle resting on the window sill with a silencer attached on the barrel of the gun.

“n0v4, hack into their security system and turn them off,” Widowmaker said into her earpiece, keeping her sniper rifle on her left hand while stepping on the window sill. She jumped forward, flicking her right wrist to activate her grappling hook.

In an unknown location, a figure was busy typing away on a computer. The facility began to power down before lighting up the area again. This gave Widowmaker a safe opportunity to sneak into their labs. n0v4 continued to type, helping the sniper assassin complete her objective. The laboratory door unlocked, allowing Widowmaker to enter. The sniper explored the lab, looking at the apparatus and materials on the tables.

Widowmaker ignored them all and walked to the vault, where it slowly unlocked itself. The vault creek opened, showing a breaker with a red substance. Widowmaker took her test tube and poured some into the test tube and left the remaining in the breaker. She left the facility with her grappling hook, flying over the wall as the security came back on.

“Whatcha doing, love?” Widowmaker’s eyes widen and turned around, kicking blindly behind her where her torso should be. However, her leg met air as Tracer blinked away. All the while, Tracer kept giggled that she knew would annoy Widowmaker. The sniper kept her aim true, shooting wherever Tracer as she tracks her down.

In the shadows of the buildings, a figure carefully watched their fight waiting for the perfect moment to strike. n0v4 pulled on her cane, re-configuring her weapon into a ranged weapon. The hacker loaded a dart and took aim, waiting when she’ll get a good shot. The battle went like it always did with Widowmaker and Tracer in a tied.

After the intense fight, Tracer’s chrono-accelerator started to dim down causing the girl to temporary unable to use her abilities. That was the chance n0v4 needed and fired. The dart landed on her neck, causing her to reach for her neck. Tracer pulled the dart out, taking a good look at it before falling to the ground unconscious. The last thing Tracer saw was Widowaker’s smirking face.

Widowmaker was about to shoot the girl in the head until n0v4 stepped in front of Tracer. The hacker shook her head. The sniper sighed, turning around and walking to the evacuation area followed by n0v4. Behind them lay the sleeping heroine, not knowing the events that took place on those streets.

Back at Talon base, a group of soldier immediately rushed to the escort n0v4 to her quarters. They blindfolded her, tied her wristed together and dragged her to her room. On the way, they passed a laboratory with only a male occupant staring, watching his wife go back to her prison.

“Doctor” He turned to the voice as a test tube was passed to him for examination. He took it and began the experiments, taking one last glance out the window to see the last bit of her disappearance. In another room, a young teenage boy was in the firing range, shooting a rifle at the target. He looked like he was putting on some muscle as some years of training has done that. The boy saw his mother being escorted back to her cell brought a little emotion in his eyes but his face remains stony. He went back to his training and chosen another gun, this time a knife.

When she was pushed into her room, her binds were removed and she looked around the room. She sighed, collapsing on her bed and looking at the ceiling. Soon she fell asleep.


	2. The Jackal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the aftermath of chapter 1

In an unknown location, a young male sat in the room drinking coffee. After taking a glance on the cameras, the security guard lifted his tablet smiling contently as he played his mobile games. On camera 5 stood Nova, lying upside down on her bed. How many days has it been? What was the date? When are they going to let her out again? Why were they using her like this? Who are these people?

Where is she and where did they put her family? These thoughts filled Nova’s mind all the time, sometimes even driving her mad. The isolation wasn’t getting to her, she been alone before. It’s the constant feeling of screwing up and failing that makes her panic. One wrong move and it will risk her whole family. No technology in the room, which was the reason Nova was bored in the room. The mind of a hacker can only take some much of doing nothing. Nova’s mind rapidly calculating and thinking. A hacker has to improve their skills whether it was encoding a new virus or physical confrontations and whatnot. Nova can only do so much exercise in such a small room.

The room Nova inhabited was indeed small, enough to fit a bed and cupboard with a connecting bathroom. The wall’s condition was the only clue that told Nova of the wear and tears the room had been through. Only the essential items were available to her. The only thing that looked high tech was the television that was built into the wall, used to give Nova messages of her missions and the reminder of the threat they always give. The hacker sighed, looking at the corner of the room where the camera was located, staring at her and following her every movement.

The television screen came to life, showing the same silhouette that got her into the place. Nova tilted her head towards the screen to get a better view. Barely listening, I watched the screen rapidly change and move from blueprints of the Temple of Anubis. Nova got off the bed and approached the Television for a closer look. The screen showed a Jackal that instantly caught my attention. Nova’s eyes lit up as excitement and amazement showed on her face like hunger as her mouth stretched into a kid like smile. She looked at the magnificent thing and began thinking of the possibilities. Nova’s eye’s narrowed; maybe she can take advantage of this?

Back to Mercy, the doctor entered the facility with a warm smile shaking hands with the men at CERN. After going through security, Mercy was taken straight to the crime scene. Now Mercy wasn’t a Crime Scene Investigator but she was a woman of medicine and the stolen chemical was related to chemistry for some reason.

“Mercy, we thank you for coming as soon as possible. On behalf of the company, we apologized for disturbing you” Mercy smiled, putting her winning smile.

“It’s alright, what is this solution about that it’s valuable enough to be stolen?” Mercy asked, walking with the man to the vault. The man showed the opened vault.

“This morning, we wanted to start our production. However, when we opened the vault it was half empty.” Mercy paused, looking at the man. Did she hear him right?”

“Only half? Could it be someone inside the facility?” The man shook his head, just as dumbfounded as Mercy was. Looking around the area, Mercy stared at the vault dial.

“Sir, did the alarm set off?” The man also shook her head. Mercy looked at her hand and back to the dial. Grinning, Mercy had an idea and went to spray on said dial. After a while, Mercy switched off the lights. Reaching to her crown, Mercy’s halo started to glow. She went to the dial and smiled at the fingerprints. Punching a number into her phone, Mercy asked Winston to scan the fingerprints from her phone.

Speaking of Winston, as the gorilla waited for the results of the fingerprints the computer beeped at another monitor, showing an unknown aircraft traveling towards Egypt. Winston adjusted their glasses, watching the moving beeping red dot on the screen. Typing a few things, Winston stood from his chair to join the team to investigate the area. The Team consisted of McCree, Genji, and Winston. It is a race against the clock as the enemy team consisted of Widowmaker, Reaper, and n0v4. Widowmaker sat on top of her nest with her watchful eyes for any incoming enemies. Reaper stood in the shadows, his shotguns at the read as n0v4 tapped into the mainframe. The roar of an engine and jets were enough to give away that Overwatch was here.

Attackers Incoming!!!

Prepare your Defenses!!!

3

2

1

As the door opened on the Overwatch Jet, Widowmaker met the first move and shoot.

FWOORRMM!!!

The bullet hit the floor an inch from McCree’s foot, causing the cowboy to jump back to safety. Widowmaker smirked, that was just a warning shot. Why kill them so quickly when the spider can play with her food. Thinking up of a plan Winston jumped to the front, activating his shield. McCree and Genji shot their weapons up to her. Widowmaker took a step back, covering her face with her arm and tried to wait out the shield. As Genji and McCree held Widowmaker at bay, the team was slowly making their way to the Objective. Winston held the Barrier Projector in his hands, making sure the device doesn’t fail like those other times. This, unfortunately, means that everybody was too busy to check the flank. Reaper was easily able to approach and disturb their formation. Pain shot though McCree’s body as the shotgun at that distance did a lot of damage to him. McCree bent over with his hands on his knees, breathing hard as Genji tried to help the cowboy while firing shurikens at Widowmaker. With less heat on her, Widowmaker took scope and aim again. With a mighty swing, Winston pushed Reaper aside like a ragdoll. Smiling, Winston was going to celebrate until Widowmaker shot his body armor, which made Winston realized the Barrier Projector was also thrown aside when he hit Reaper. The Group dispersed, running for cover. Genji carried McCree to safety. The Japanese Samurai looked at the damaged done, remembering what the doctor had said Genji gave McCree some pills.

“Where ya get those?” McCree asked, taking the medicine with gratitude. Genji didn’t talk, he didn’t feel like it. Although he was also hurt, he didn’t feel much pain or harm that was inflicted on his metallic body. Genji still missed his old body but he learned to accept this new one. Genji just shrugged and pulled the man up onto his feet.

Back on the Objective, n0v4 sat on the dusty floor staring and tapping away to gain access to the god program. The hacker stood, waiting as her laptop continued to load into the mind of Anubis. n0v4 put her hand on the tomb containing the beast that she knew that she just wanted to get her hands on them. Smiling like a child, n0v4 skipped back to the laptop watching as the bar slowly reached 100%

Back on the battlefield

“Die, die, DIE” Reaper yelled, making Winston, Genji and McCree scatter away from the Objective. Frustrated, McCree checked how many bullets he had left. Widowmaker and Reaper were doing a great job until they received n0v4’s call. McCree combat rolled out into the open and time seemed to slow down as he took aim and took focus with his Deadeye.

“It’s high noon.” However, nobody was there. Confused, McCree dropped his stance and signaled Genji and Winston to come out. With nothing left, Winston, McCree, and Genji have captured the Objective. They investigated the area, wondering why the Villains wanted with the Temple. After checking the area, the Overwatch heroes were confused as to why Talon aimed for the Temple. There wasn’t anything to do with the omnics or…

Something wasn’t right and until they found out what, Winston isn’t going to rest. However, near the facility that was recently stolen of a secret formula. The eyes of a young British woman finally open letting the sunshine on them. Tracer squirmed in the light, moving very slowly as she got up placing a foot in front of the other. The area around her was quiet and was void of people. Not a single person can be seen. The houses gave an eerily groan and Tracer was the only thing that disturbed the peacefulness of this strange neighborhood. Tracer brought her wrist up to her face, bringing up the interface to contact the nearest Overwatch agent for backup.

Back at Mercy, her wristwatch started beeping telling her an Overwatch agent needed medical assistance. Leaving a note and telling the officer her situation, Mercy took a step on the window’s edge. Taking a moment to appreciate the view, Mercy took a deep breath and fell forward. A stream of yellow glow erupted from Mercy’s back, giving the doctor wings for her to fly to her target.

As Tracer waited and stared up at the sky searching for backup, a bright shining sparkle momentary blinded Tracer. Covering her eyes, Tracer bent over and took the object into her hands. The Object was made of glass with a hollow inside, a sharp needle at the end. Just as Tracer was beginning to wonder what it was, Mercy landed right beside her.

“Tracer, geht es dir gut?” Mercy asked concerned, she almost forgot that she has spoken in her native tongue.

“I’m alright, love” Tracer barely was able to speak. Mercy shook her head and smiled at the girl in front of her.

“What happened?” Mercy observed the surrounding for clues. Bullet shells littered the area but Tracer didn’t seem to be harmed or riddle with bullets. Noticing that Tracer wasn’t paying attention to her, Mercy looked to Tracer.

“A syringe?” Eyes wide, Mercy grabbed the syringe from Trace’s hand and inspected the needle.

“Mercy?”

“Tell me what happened?” Mercy asked, her motherly side coming out. Mercy’s hands were placed on her hips, her chest puffed out with her face in a mixture of emotions Tracer couldn’t really tell.

“I don’t really remember, Mercy. I was fighting Widowmaker until…” Mercy listened as she kept the syringe into a zip bag for later investigation.

“Well, first we must get you back to HQ.” Mercy grabbed the girl’s arm and dragged the British woman to safety. Back at HQ, Winston was already back from the Temple of Anubis typing into the computer to find any information on the Temple. Sighing, the gorilla took a sip of his drink and wiped his face with a hand.

“Why not take a break, Winston?” Athena’s voice rang as she beeped online. Winston stared at the bar which was strikingly slow. Defeated, Winston applied, getting up from his desk to go to bed. Even the fingerprint search wasn’t completed. Maybe Winston should upgrade the old software.

In an unknown location, the helicopter landed with its significantly large package the following suit. Once the door was opened, Nova skipped like a little girl out and towards the crate giggling and smiling. A few people in masks approached her and pass her some equipment giving her necessary to do the job. Nova looked up at the crate, looking at the eyes of the jackal that she will soon claim.


	3. Chapter 3: The OCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight at the Temple of Anubis, Overwatch Agents are left puzzled of what Talon was doing in Egypt. Meanwhile, Talon has brought back the God Program Anubis for Nova to reprogram but what she doesn't know might not kill her?

“Any luck on finding them, love” Tracer blinked to Winston as the gorilla type away on the computer, being used to Tracer’s antics. The Overwatch Headquarters was grand, to say the least with the latest technology and upgraded facilities. The duo team was in Winston’s personal lab, where the gorilla does most of his thinking. Winston smiled, turning to his friend. It’s been a week since the attack on the Temple of Anubis. No further action was done by the corporation called “Talon”. The peaceful days were somewhat relaxing. However, Winston wasn’t able to get any information. In fact, he wasn’t for a lack of trying. This is a super-intelligent, genetically engineered gorilla, brilliant scientist and a champion of humanity’s potential. If anyone could find anything, it would be Winston. The Scientist actually was stuck, getting blocked by security whenever Winston tried to gain access to the information he needed. Helix Security International, the one that dispenses armed protection in the form of soldiers to military bases and facilities. If Overwatch wanted to investigate further, they needed to speak with the chief.

Outside Helix Security Headquarters stood none other than Ana Amari. The woman of 60 stood with her back straight, wearing a blue tudung with robes that traditionally worn by her people. Ana’s steps can’t be heard as she strolled into the busy building. The people were either running around the complex or typing away on their computers. Ana’s mission was simple, get the captain of the Helix Security Team for permission into the files. Boy was Ana in for a treat. Ana knocked on the door, waiting patiently for the chef to answer the door. When the door did open, Ana and Fareeha were reunited at last. What was the first thing you do after a long separation?

You slam the door in their face.

“Fareeha!” Ana rapidly hit the door with her knuckles; sweat rolling down her skin as she tried to get to her daughter, her Fareeha. Behind the door, Fareeha sat on the floor with her arms folded on her chest. Fareeha should be happy, she knows she should be, her mother was back but if she was alive all this time. Why come back now? Why did Ana leave Fareeha in the first place? We already know the answer but Fareeha doesn’t. Ana stopped hitting the door, closing her eye as her hands dropped into her pockets. Fareeha didn’t notice but an envelope was slid under the door, her hands land on the letter as she went to stand up. Fareeha went and sat on her chair by the chef desk, the Helix Security symbol on the glass. Hands shook, eyes darting as Fareeha was nervous. Anxious, is this letter from her mother? What answers would she find? Does she even want an answer? So many questions, yet so little time. The clock was ticking and Overwatch didn’t have a clue.

Nova sat on the floor, watching the God program in front of her. The Jackal’s eyes were lit bright red, watching the British woman. Unbeknown to Nova, she was being watched. The Experimented Boy stood behind the see-through wall, watching his mother as she waved at Anubis. The Boy missed his mother but anger barricaded his heart from Nova as The Experimented Boy’s hands tighten into fists. It’s simple really with three words: He blamed Nova. The Boy blamed his mother if she didn’t gain the attention of Talon, his sister…

“Boy, you should not be here…” A robed male stood at the doorway, blocking The Boy’s exit. The male wore a mask in the shape of a skull, his hood keeping the face in shadows. Reaper approached the Boy, placing an arm over the Boy’s broad shoulders. Boy wore a white shirt, which shows off his muscles that he earned from the intense train. He may look 22 but he is way younger.

“We got a new program for you,” Widowmaker said, her smooth voice spilling venom out of her mouth. The Boy gasped as pain shot up his neck before darkness claims him. Reaper dragged the body further into the facility, leaving Nova unaware of his son’s fate. The Scientist ran out of the lab, shouting for his son. Widowmaker pushed the Scientist back to the Lab.

“Is the viral ready?” The Scientist nodded, going back to the altered solution. The test tube glowed a haunting blue that reminded Widowmaker of the sick.

“Excellent” Widowmaker took the tube in her hands and uncorked it.

“What are you doing?” But the Scientist didn’t get an answer as Widowmaker slam the tube into his mouth. The Sniper held the Scientist nose as the two struggled to for domination. Unfortunately, The Scientist felt darkness creep into the edge of his vision. If only he was stronger, maybe he could protect his family. Maybe he could protect the innocent of his children and protect his loved ones.

The sun’s orange light shone through the window as Fareeha took a nervous breath. She shakily opened the envelope, pulling the slip of paper. This was it, her answers:

My Dearest Fareeha,

Every mother hopes for a better life for her daughter. I was willing to fight and die for it. I taught you that there is nothing more important than protecting the ones you love. You grew up surrounded by heroes. They filled your head with stories of adventure and dreams of glory. One day, you wanted to join them. But it was not the life I wanted for you. I never told you of the weight I carried from all those I killed to keep everyone safe. But I always did what was asked of me, until one day, I could not take the life I needed to. I hesitated. And everything changed. The people who I was supposed to protect died, and I was left behind, gravely wounded. The world believed that I was dead. I thought perhaps that was for the best. I've lost so much in my life. I said goodbye to so many friends. I've buried the ones closest to me, but for all that I have lost, I know that there are still people who need to be protected. So I cannot stop fighting. Not yet. Not while there are people still waiting for me. One day, I hope you'll understand.

Your mother, Ana.

Some dropped onto the paper, darkening the area where it landed. Fat, hot tear spill out of Fareeha’s eye as she struggled to not cry. She promised herself she won’t cry. She had to be strong because she was just like her mother. _Beep Beep_. Looking up, Fareeha saw a flashing warning sign on her computer. She raised her arm, hurryingly wiping the tears to read what’s on her computer. The Overwatch logo appeared on screen, spinning at a slow pace as the Chef read the same permission to access the file on Temple of Anubis. Fareeha took one final glance at her mother’s letter; a hard and determined looked on her face as Fareeha clicked on the button.

The door opened to a sleeping Ana, her fist resting on her cheek. Fareeha smiled warmly, a blanket on her arm. She placed the blanket on Ana, sitting next to her mouth. Soon, both mother and daughter were fast asleep on the floor. A quiet giggle escaped the silence as a purple glow appeared. The Hacker smiled, opening the door to Fareeha’s office. With a wave and some typing, purple eyes narrowed in concentration.

Winston sat with his fellow heroes, waiting for the vigilante known as Soldier: 76. The gorilla sat between Tracer and Mercy, chatting among them. McCree took a drag on his smoke, relaxing next to Mei who was going on to him about environment and health. Reinhardt laugh boomed loudly as he shared a joke with his short friend, Torbjorn. Genji sat next to Mercy, a hand on his chin as he dreamily watch Mercy smiled charmingly. A door clicked and it came to the legendary, Jack Morrison.

“Welcome back. Although, Ana has yet to return she was successful with her mission.” The Soldier threw the file he held in his hands, showing pictures of the God Program, Anubis.

“Reports said they succeeded in quarantining Anubis” Soldier: 76 said, explaining the file. McCree stared at the fierce looking Omnic. Shivers went down the cowboy’s spine as he tried to make sense of the reports and missions.

“What could this mean?” Reinhardt asked

“It meant Talon’s attack on the town next to the Temple was a distraction” Winston frowned

“They were after some stupid omnic?” Mei asked, clearly out-dated on the past events when she was a block of ice.

“It’s not just any omnics, love” Tracer replied

“Aye, it could take control of any and all omnics” Torbjorn added

“In Talon’s hands…” Reinhardt finally understood

“The second omnic war will come” Mercy’s hand shook, seemingly reaching for her staff. Genji tried to calm the doctor but you need not know the method he used.

“…”

Back to Nova, the woman finally managed to get access to Anubis. She took a sip of her coffee from her paper cup. Nova sighed; tired of the tactics Talon used to make sure Nova does not know where she was. The utensils given to her had brands to associate them with any country and foods served were with no origins in cooking or cultural taste. Nova opened the packet, groaning as she saw rice, chicken and boiled cucumbers. No oil was used on their cooking as even the type of oil can be traced to a country. Nova sat on the floor in front of her laptop, eating her food and typing a few strings of code into the data. A door opened with a soldier escorting a woman to Nova. She wore a purple jacket with pink accents. A silver belt held three orbs attracted. She had fingerless, black gloves, a purple dress and thin wires running around her body. The most noticing trait of hers was her eyes. They seem to glow in the dark.

“Good Bye,” The woman said, waving gracefully to her escort. Just as the man left the room, the Hacker quickly tapped into the cameras. She turned to Nova with a glint in her eyes and tossed something to her. A bag seemed to materialize out of thin air. Nova raised an eye while reaching into the bag. Nova’s eyes widen as she pulled out various sandwiches. Out of hungry for decent food, Nova dung into the sandwiches. As she enjoyed the first bite, the Hacker stare at the magnificent Anubis.

“Hey, um… thank you” Nova said, her blue eyes trying to find her purple ones.

“No hay problema” The woman’s Spanish accent was thick with a bit of sass.

“It’s been a looonnng time since we last saw each other” It was? Nova looked to the woman’s face. She was clearly Mexican. She was really familiar.

“Com’on, Familia” Nova thought about it, looking at her hair. It was the most… Nova’s mind flashed to a time when she was a child, during the omnic crisis. The war had left her alone without family until she ran into another child. Nova was traveling during that time and she was stuck in Dorado. Nova became friends with the child, even family but the most identifying thing about her was her hair. Nova’s jaw would have hit the floor if it wasn’t the food she was eating.

“Blimey! Hermana?!” Sombra laughed, her head thrown back as she held her stomach.

“I see you improved on your Español” Sombra smiled before wrapping her arms around Nova in an embrace.


	4. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's has a past. However, whether you let it take control of you or power you to a future unknown. It's up to these three characters.

When the Omnic War hit Dorado, any available and suitable male were taken to the front line. Fathers and Husbands, Brothers and Sons, nobody was spared the horrors of war. A piercing blue eye peeked from the hole in a wall. The eye retreated into the darkness as the British girl turned to the food she had and carried the can of substance to the desk where another girl sat. This girl attention was on her computer, typing away relentlessly as the day pass by. The girl on the computer had dark skin with sharp features, she was obviously Mexican. The British girl frowned and placed the can in front of the Hacker.

“You been on that computer all day, come on eat up!” Nova said as she refilled the cup on the table.

“Gracias” came the reply as she ate while hacking. As Nova went back guarding their safe haven, the Mexican girl’s computer clicked. The girl smiled as she rubbed her hands together and pressed enter. The girl giggled; by the next time soldiers arrive to rescue attempts. The two girls will be on the priority list. They are escaping this hell.

Back to the present, Sombra sat next to Nova catching up with the years. However, when it was Sombra’s turn to explain Nova just laughed at her friend. Sombra laughed just as hard, knowing that her friend knew her too well.

“Sombra, I know you too well. You don’t want power or control. Even your outfit tells a different tale.” Nova said, referring to the colours purple and pink to the Mexican Holiday “Dia de los Muertos” or Day of the Dead. Just as Sombra wanted to reply, Nova’s computer started beeping. Reaper and Widowmaker entered the room. Sombra quickly and stealthily wave her fingers, causing the wrappers of food to disappear.

“Sombra, what are you doing here?” Reaper’s eye sockets mask seems to rise slightly as if raising an eyebrow which was impossible.

“Gaberiel! Saludos, I was supervising the prisoner” Sombra smirked.

“Sombra, we’re beginning the procedures” Widowmaker roughly said, shouldering passed Sombra. Nova slowly backed away as Widowmaker smiled baring her fang like teeth as Nova. Sombra’s fist curled in furry.

“Get everything ready.”

She needed to SAVE Nova but she can’t do it alone. Backing off into the Shadows she named herself, Sombra disappeared hacking away as a plan was formed.

Symmetra's POV

_“Chaos is our Enemy…”_

Somewhere on the country of India stood a luxurious structure with the Vishkar Corporation symbol of “V” on the top. Within this building are the geniuses and minds that built the technology that could build anything with just their fingertips. Hardlight. Of course, the best architect around was in her office Symmetra or Satya Vaswani. The Indian woman stood at her desk, staring at the purple glowing panel in front of her with a purple skull asking: Ready for Reality?

_“Or so I thought”_

Satya stared at the screen, dumbfound with eyes wide and expression of shock written on her face. Satya’s brain raced from thought to thought as curiosity filled her head. Satya looked at the interface, determination on her face. She was helping the world, what could possibly change her mind? Satya press the tick button

_“I’ve shown others the right path”_

Several other panels appear around Satya with charts and logos, Emails and Classified information. Satya tapped on the play button of a video with her right index finger, gapping as she saw Sanjay setting up a bomb that would lead to Calado’s explosion.

_“I was taught that Reality was by our own design”_

Satya stood shocked at what she just saw. A hand covered her mouth, stopping the cry that almost escaped from her lips. She felt dizzy like her world was spinning uncontrollably. Satya places both hands on the table for support.

_“I didn’t want to hurt anybody”_

Satya ducked her head in shame, her hair covering most of her face. The purple glow from the panels slowly dissipates. Satya did not care as her vision blurred. Why should she care? Her whole world was shattered, her Reality broken.

_“I wanted to make a better world”_

A small beep sound gains Satya’s attention as she lifted her head up. Big fat tears were rolling down Satya’s face as she tried to read the screen. The purple panel was replaced with the normal blue hardlight she was so familiar with. The logo of Overwatch appeared into her view. A spark of hope ignited in her heart.

_“But we weren’t making it better”_

Somewhere outside the building, Sombra smirked smugly as she retreated into the shadows. Sombra clicked on her headphones, contacting Satya that was inside the office.

“Good choice” Sombra greeted Satya as she exited her office.

“Who is this?” Satya asked sceptically a hand on her headset.

“An ally” Sombra replied as she waited for Satya to exit the building.

_“… though perhaps I still can”_

Normal POV.

A young man stared at the television on the store’s display showing the latest news of Talon’s attack on the Temple of Anubis and Winston’s report of the stolen God Program. This man’s name is Richard McCoy. He stood at 6 feet 5 inches wearing a hooded jacket, covering his handsome face from public view. The shoes were soaked from the rain, causing Richard’s feet to feel uncomfortable. Other than him being the only person on the street, Richard looked like any ordinary citizen. Richard tore his gaze away from the news reporter and walk down to the street.

After Overwatch’s revival, Winston contacted Richard to join the organization despite his origins and past but it was an offer he could not refuse.

The door opened and Richard entered, closing the door behind him quietly. Richard sat on the couch and pressed a button on the remote. A masked face appeared on screen, a smiley face disguising the person on screen. Richard jumped off the couch not expecting this. He was supposed to report to Winston.

“Hahaha, you should see the look on your face!” Sombra removed her mask, laughing uncontrollably at Richard. Richard narrowed his eyes looking at the hacker.

“Sigh, you worry too much!” Sombra brought to screen a map of Talon’s base.

“There is something I want you to do for me”

“If I refused?” Richard’s deep voice asked.

Sombra giggled and with a wave shifted the screen. Richard just stood as the information on screen processed on his mind. A harden looked on his face gave the answer.

“What do you want?”


	5. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With secrets revealed and in danger, what does our characters do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the characters personality is changing into something else. So if you can comment below your thoughts, please do so.

Satya Vaswani, codename: Symmetra, sat quietly as the helicopter flew to their destination. The information she received from the mysterious caller she had that night. The caller gave her a way of contacting Overwatch and after much persuasion; they have agreed to give the Indian woman the path she wanted. Satya looked to the soldiers that risked their lives for unknowingly stopping a terrorist organization. A determined look came on her face as she saw a large structure coming into view.

What is more surprising than a giant building in the middle of nowhere? A building in the middle of nowhere that is the entrance to the actual HQ of Overwatch. Satya watch as they entered the area and let the aircraft descended into darkness. As blinding light cleared, Satya marvelled at the grand lobby. Stepping out of the elevator, Satya was given her greeting.

If she was still with Viskar Co-operations, she would certainly have a problem with the animal running around the area. Winston stood in front of the woman, looking patiently at Satya. She stared at the monkey… gorilla? What was she going to do now? Ever since her reality was shattered, she didn’t really know what to expect. Worry and nervousness were what she felt but as a person she was, they were foreign to her. However, she was a woman of refined taste. She can handle herself, so with resolved resolution. Satya decided to fall back on her experiences but without stereotypical expectations from the company.

“Greetings, I have some illegal activities I like to report to you.” The armed guards sighed like they were expecting this. However, the gorilla smiled and encouraged her with a hand. With fluent motions, Symmetra projected the panel that Sombra gave her to the world to see. With a smooth flow, she enlarged and played the video. Gasped and whispered breathed were heard as the agents saw. Winston’s face was serious, crinkled and brows down to indicate the anger. She knows this was the reaction but she was still unprepared for it.

“Thank you for bringing this to our attention but one question though.” The gorilla took his glass from his eye, giving them a good wiping as she waited calmingly for the question.

“Why report your own wrongdoings?” The lobby was silence, so quiet was the area that you can even hear a pin drop. Satya lifted her chest and kept her head high.

“I wanted a world of Order, this…” She pointed to the panel.

“I didn’t want this; all I ever wanted was peace.” She lifted her arms to Winston, waiting for it to give the command to arrest her. After a few moments of nothingness, Satya looked at Winston wondering why he was just standing there.

“We will deal with this, thank you again, Miss. However, for you, I got a better solution than jail.” Winston turned around, walking back to his lab. Satya stood there stunned until Winston turned his head to her, giving her the look ‘are you coming?’ With that, Satya followed Winston her eyes only on him as her back was straight as a ruler.

Meanwhile, Richard walked down the hall toward the laboratories. If he was going to do a rescue mission with that notorious Hacker. The man entered Winston’s office only to notice an Indian woman talking to him. The pair stopped as they noticed Richard entered the office.

“Winston, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had someone here.” Richard answered sheepishly, scratching his head.

“It’s ok, my friend. Come in, have you met Satya Vaswani?” Winston replied, extending a hand out to the Indian woman.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Richard extended his hand.

“The feeling is mutual.” Satya took his hand and they shook. Turning to Winston again, Richard put on a stony face but he knew that this was going to get him in trouble with Overwatch.

“Winston, I need some help buddy.”

“Well, what do you need?”

“I’m going on a rescue mission and I need a team.”

Winston’s face frowns in thought. The great ape rolls back on his heels to sit, causing the floor to tremble under the weight.

“What mission?” Richard places a recording on the table, moving to hit the button on the player.

“… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… Help ...ZZZZZZZZZZ… attack… zzzzzzzzz… Talon at Venice… BANG” A single scream pierced the air as the recording ends. “Athena” The AI Computer springs to life at the voice recognition, loading with the screen going “…”

The A appears with the computer ringtone. Athena yawns.

“Good afternoon Winston, how may I help you?”

“Contact Mind Hack immediately, we are going to need his help.”

“Right away Winston” replies Athena, the screen on display blacking out with the ring dial. After a few rings, the screen brightens to display a man with spectral glasses on his nose. The man looked lanky as he stands. Two bionic arms with orange holograms spinning as Mind Hack answer the call.

“Winston, why are you calling me?” replies in an annoyed tone.

“Patrick, I’m sending you on a rescue mission with Richard and our newest member meet Symmetra.”

“Please, you can call me Satya.

“The Satya?!”

“I see my reputation perceives me?” Richard steps forward.

“Alright gang, we have a victim to rescue.”

In Venice, the Geneticist struggled down the Corridor carrying boxes, paper documents and test tubes to her lab. As she places the items on her desk, the paper title said Documents for Dr Moira O’Deorain. The door to her lab opens with Nova escorted by Reaper himself.

“Hello Moira”

“Who is this?”

“N0V4 meet Moira, our leading science researcher in genetics. Moira, this is N0V4 the Hacker that will help us in our cause.”

“And what can you do dear?” Nova raises her hand and pushes it out. Moira felt a force pushing her back as Nova did this. Moira steps forward but hit an invisible all. As Moira look in front of her confused, Nova’s firewall ripples to reveal the ability.

“How did you do that?” Nova just smiles. Moira motions for Nova to follow her.

“We are going to make history!” Reaper stands back, watching the two women discuss. A beeping noise rings and Reaper raises his right arm, pressing a button to answer his call.

“Reaper, Sombra is missing.”

“Don’t worry about that. It’s all according to plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment and Subscribe! Your feedback is appreciated


End file.
